Alarm Clock
by Arones
Summary: Sharon Raydor slipped into the house with the spare key pressed firmly into her palm. It had been given to her almost a year before, in case of emergencies, but she had never used it until that morning.


_This story is dedicated to KatByrdie... to hopefully make her smile as soon as she gets to paragraph 4._

* * *

Sharon Raydor slipped into the house with the spare key pressed firmly into her palm. It had been given to her almost a year before, in case of emergencies, but she had never used it until that morning. It was early, just after dawn and the light seeped in through the curtains of what Sharon was sure were locked down windows. She took quiet steps into the foyer, setting the key carefully back into its rightful place in her purse.

Slipping further into the house, she held her breath. Her presence was expected, it wasn't as if they hadn't discussed this. Pressing her black purse against the wall just outside the bedroom door, Sharon stepped onto the carpeted flooring. She walked into the bedroom, taking her shoes off and clothes as she went, folding them neatly. Her work clothes didn't need to have wrinkles in them when she showed up at the office. Glancing at the window quickly, Sharon slipped under the covers and against the warm sleeping body. Their hips lined up and she pressed a kiss into the bare shoulder. Moving away quickly, she slipped her eyeglasses off and set them on the nightstand before running her hand from the hip of the form to the back, before going down again.

She wasn't supposed to be the only one awake. They were both supposed to be, but Sharon assumed that her lover had a rough night and hadn't slept well. Her hand continued on its journey, tracing the skin with a fingertip. Propping her head up, she watched as the sleeping body turned onto its back and stretched arms up and over, gripping the headboard before releasing the tension. Sharon turned her head to the side, her eyes roaming over the face that was still slumbering. A quick smile tugged at her lips before she bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against the smooth cheek.

Gliding a flat and cold hand against the hot skin, Sharon made her way from collar bone to collar bone and down to the flat stomach. Her kisses trailed wet in the same pattern as she hummed. "Brenda, it's morning, time to wake up." Her voice was low and husky; she smiled as the breath in the body under her hitched. "I know you're not a morning person," her tongue dipped out to trace a circle around Brenda's right nipple, "but you're really going to want to be awake for this." Sharon's wayward hand slid back up to cup Brenda's other breast, squeezing delicately.

Brenda's chest began to rise and fall faster even though she was still cocooned in sleep. Sharon pushed the blankets off both of them and shoved her hair behind her ear. Taking Brenda's nipple fully into her mouth, Sharon swirled her tongue and shifted her body so that she was lying fully over Brenda's body. Instinctively, Brenda's legs moved and Sharon settled more comfortably. She left Brenda's body with a pop sound as the skin was suctioned into her mouth. There was a soft moan that emitted from Brenda and Sharon blushed when the sweet sound washed over her body.

Pushing the feeling to the back of her mind, Sharon dipped her head again. Quick kisses were planted along Brenda's abdomen, and blunt nails scratched down the woman's sides. Sharon knew the slight pain against Brenda was something she loved to feel. Pushing her body upright, her back arched, Sharon slid downward until her chin was rested just at Brenda's hipbone. Sharon smiled when she saw the flutter of eyelids. Brenda was most definitely awake.

Sharon was chuckling low and in the back of her throat, "Good morning, Brenda." She added a flare to the end of Brenda's name, picking up the last vowel before licking her lips. "Enjoying your alarm clock?"

The prone woman was just about to answer, but Sharon distracted her. Lips were set against Brenda's body and her knees spread further apart. Brenda's back arched and the noise escaped her throat without holding back. She was wide awake as she settled back against the mattress. Reaching down, Brenda flitted her fingers through Sharon's hair and smiled. "Yes, quite enjoying my alarm clock." She swallowed and giggled while Sharon sucked and pulled. Her giggle quickly turned to a gasp and a moan. "Sharon…"

Sharon hummed an answer, speaking scraping teeth along Brenda's body so that the words were intangible. Brenda's body shuddered at the feeling, her fingers in Sharon's hair gripped tightly for a moment, nails scraping. Her body started to wiggle, her legs moving up and down and her hips side to side as the waves of pleasure built. Sharon pulled away suddenly a glared, "Stop moving."

"Can't."

"I know you can." Her lips glued together in a thin line as her eyes locked on the face in front of her. She didn't move again until Brenda's body calmed and stopped writhing under her. "See, I knew you could." Without another hesitation, she moved back down, this time sliding a finger into Brenda's body.

Brenda was still on her back and tried her hardest to keep still. She was gripping the pillow her head was resting on and the sheets with her toes. "I'm not moving." She started to chant it. "I'm not moving; I'm not moving."

"I see that." Sharon moved away quickly, but curled her finger as she did so. "Keep it that way." Smirking, Sharon moved back and scraped her teeth before pulling the skin tightly into her mouth and rubbing her lips back and forth. Brenda's back arched again and her head shifted from side to side, the groan growing from quiet to loud before she screamed out her release.

Her muscles were clenching against Sharon, holding tightly onto the feelings and the tingles as they coursed through her body, she kept the orgasm as long as possible. Sharon continued her sweet assault until she was sure Brenda's body was through. Gently kissing her way back up, over the toned thighs and stomach, she spent time on Brenda's breasts once more until the woman under her growled low. Sharon threw herself back to where she had originally laid and smiled, laughing as she relaxed and curled her body around Brenda.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you too, Sharon." Brenda was grinning and pressed her palm flat against Sharon's face. "That was unexpected."

The amazing thing that always surprised Sharon was how quickly the woman went from zero to sixty, from sleeping to awake. "Really?" Her eyes glittered back and forth.

"Yeah, not so much." Brenda turned her body and flattened herself against Sharon. Grabbing hold of the cold hands she threaded their fingers together and raised them over Sharon's head. "Don't move." The twinkle in Brenda's eye was mischievous and Sharon knew it was payback for earlier.

"At all?"

"Don't move, at all." Brenda reiterated her statement before rubbing her mouth against Sharon's. Each woman breathed deeply as their mouths embraced for the first time in many months. They always savored these kisses. Sex was quick and fast, but this they took their time at, this to them was the most intimate. Slipping their tongues against each other, Sharon took in a deep breath, her body heating rapidly. Brenda slowed her kisses, pecking Sharon's lips softly, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she straddled Sharon and sat up.

Brenda's fingertips slid over Sharon's bare chest, barely touching the skin, only a slight brush that caused goose bumps to run all over Sharon's skin. "Remember, no moving." Sharon nodded and Brenda shuffled down, her legs keeping Sharon's together.

Biting her lip, Sharon stared with wide eyes as the woman on top of her took her time. "Brenda, we do only have thirty minutes before I have to leave."

"Patience."

"Which is something neither one of us has." Sharon was whining, her lips almost forming into a pout. Brenda rolled her eyes and shifted so that one thigh was delicately pressed against Sharon's center. Sharon closed her eyes and held her breath as the woman started to move.

Her legs lifted of their own accord, but Brenda didn't yell at her or to tell her to stop moving, not that Sharon would have even registered if anything happened. Her body was on fire. Sharon's mouth was open and her body was sliding up and down with each movement. Brenda's body was leaning over Sharon's, her two palms pressed on either side of Sharon's head to hold her body up. Each time she moved back, Sharon's thigh would rub against her own sensitive body. She was gasping, her breasts moving and Sharon was gripping her hips tightly.

Their eyes locked and Brenda released one hand to reach down and press it between their two bodies. Two fingers squeezed Sharon and then rapidly moved up and down. Sharon was gasping for breath, her eyes glazed over and her cheeks flushed. She was getting close and Brenda saw all the signs. Keeping the movement up, she pressed her thigh closer to increase the pressure and watched as Sharon's body jerked forward, tensing.

Seconds ticked by before Sharon rested back against the mattress, laughing gently. They were kissing again. It was a long and languid embrace until they had to break apart. Brenda's body landed on the soft bed and each woman stared at the ceiling catching their breath, the hands in between their bodies interlocked.

"Off to the office?" Brenda's voice was quiet, and she didn't dare look over.

"Always to the office."

"How's Rusty?"

Sharon smiled. Brenda had a soft heart even if she never wanted to admit it. "He's doing good." Sharon nodded her head and turned her body to slip out of the bed. She breathed in deeply and stood to dress. When she turned back, Brenda was already in the bathroom with the shower running. Running fingers over her lips, Sharon dressed quietly and left the house, locking the door on her way out. Neither woman was good with talking, so they always avoided it when it came to those moments. Taking in a deep breath, she started her car and made her way down to Major Crimes.

_Please read and **review**. For each review $0.50 will be donated to Sanctuary for Kids and until September 16 $2 will be given to the Boys with Bigger Hearts kickstarter film documentary. All you have to do is say that you read it! Thanks for the support and love! ~~Arones_


End file.
